peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Characters Everywhere
Disney Characters Everywhere is an special of Peppa Pig in UK and USA. Cast * Harley Bird as Peppa Pig * Oliver May & Alice May as George Pig * Morwenna Banks as Mummy Pig * Richard Ridings as Daddy Pig * Lynda Baron as Granny Pig * Gareth Griffths as Grandpa Pig * Arisha Choudhury as Rebecca Rabbit * Zoe Zebra as Richard Rabbit * Stara Bal as Emily Elephant * Victor Wade as Edmond Elephant * Isla Gudgeon as Zoe Zebra * Matilda Green as Zuzu & Zaza Zebra * Ava Lovell as Suzy Sheep * Joshua Morris as Danny Dog * Madison Turner as Candy Cat * Rohal Soomro as Pedro Pony * Jamie Oram as Freddy Fox * Chaniya Mahon as Wendy Wolf * Leo Templer as Gerald Giraffe Disney Characters Classic Disney Cartoons * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Bill Farmer as Pluto * April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow * Bill Farmer as Horace Horsecollar * Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey and Louie * Corey Burton as Professor Ludwig Von Drake * Jason Marsden as Max Goof * Russi Taylor as Clara Cluck * Tress MacNeille as Chip and Dale * Jeff Bennett as J. Audubon Woodlore * Jim Cummings as Humphrey the Bear * Brownstone National Park Bears (Cameo) * Corey Burton as Chief O'Hara * Jim Cummings as Pete * Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse * Toby Tortoise (Cameo) * Max Hare (Cameo) * Flowers and Trees (Cameo) * Jim Cummings as Louie the Mountain Lion * Russi Taylor, Pat Musick and Bill Farmer as The Three Little Pigs * Jim Cummings as Big Bad Wolf * Frank Welker as Salty the Seal Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Katherine Von Till as Snow White * Christopher Daniel Barnes as The Prince * David Ogden Stiers as Doc * Corey Burton as Grumpy * Kevin Schon as Happy * Bill Farmer as Sleepy * Jeff Bennett as Bashful * Bob Joles as Sneezy * Frank Welker as Dopey * Susanne Blakeslee as The Evil Queen/The Witch * Corey Burton as The Magic Mirror Pinocchio * Max Charles as Pinocchio * Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket * Jeff Bennet as Geppetto * Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy * Frank Welker as Figaro * Cleo (No Voice) * Corey Burton as J. Worthington Foulfellow * Gideon (No Voice) * Ray Templin as Stromboli * Ray Templin as The Coachman * Frank Welker as Monstro the Whale Fantasia * Magic Brooms * Jo Anne Worley as Hyacinth Hippo * Hippos * Jim Cummings as Ben Ali Gator * Alligators * Tress MacNeille as Madame Upanova * Ostriches * Tress MacNeille as Elephanchine * Elephants * Corey Burton as Chernabog * Chernabogs's Minions * Corey Burton as Yen Sid The Reluctant Dragon * Jeff Bennett as The Reluctant Dragon Dumbo * Justin Felbinger as Dumbo * Corey Burton as Timothy Q. Mouse * Cree Summer as Mrs. Jumbo * April Winchell as Elephant Matriarch * Bonnie Hunt as Elephant Catty * Kimmy Robertson as Elephant Prissy * Russi Taylor as Elephant Giddy * Cathy Cavadini as Casey Junior * Corey Burton as The Ringmaster * Clowns * The Pink Elephants * Kevin Michael Richardson as Jim Crow * Mike Pongracz as Preacher Crow * Michael-Leon Wooley as Fat Crow * Jeff Bennett as Straw Hat Crow * Martin Sherman as Glasses Crow Bambi * Max Charles as Bambi * Andrea Bowen as Faline * Joshua Rush as Thumper * Lyons Luke Mathias as Flower * Ben Kingsley as The Great Prince of the Forest * Carolyn Hennesy as Bambi's Mother * Keith Ferguson as Friend Owl Saludos Amigos * Rob Paulsen as José Carioca * Pedro the Mail Plane (Cameo) The Three Caballeros * Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles * Frank Welker as Aracuan Bird Make Mine Music * Hayden Rolence as Peter * Frank Welker as Ivan the Cat * Jim Cummings as Sasha * Rob Paulsen as Sonia * Beck Bennett as Casey * Richard White as Willie the Whale Song of the South * Jess Harnell as Br'er Rabbit * Corey Burton as Br'er Fox * Jim Cummings as Br'er Bear Fun and Fancy Free * Jonah Ain as Bongo * Lily Cassano as Lulubelle * Jim Cummings as Lumpjaw * Will Ryan as Willie the Giant Melody Time * Mike Pongracz as Pecos Bill * Frank Welker as Widowmaker * Barbara Goodson as Slue-Foot Sue * Joshua Rush as Little Toot * Kevin Michael Richardson as Big Toot * Gary Imhoff as Johnny Appleseed * Jeff Bennett as Johnny's Angel The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad * Jeff Bennett as J. Thaddeus Toad * Corey Burton as Angus MacBadger * Corey Burton as Water Rat * Corey Burton as Mole * Maurice LaMarche as Cyril Proudbottom * Jeff Bennett as Ichabod Crane * Jennifer Hale as Katrina Van Tassel * Richard White as Brom Bones * Wayne Knight as The Headless Horseman * Ichabod's Horse (Cameo) Cinderella * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Charming * Susanne Blakeslee as Lady Tremaine * Tress ManNeille as Anastasia Tremaine * Russi Taylor - Drizella Termaine * Rob Paulsen as The Grand Duke * Andre Stojka as The King * Frank Welker as Lucifer * Frank Welker as Bruno * Russi Taylor as The Fairy Godmother * Rob Paulsen as Jaq * Corey Burton as Gus * Russi Taylor as Mary * Birds Alice in Wonderland * Hynden Walch as Alice * Jeff Bennett as The White Rabbit * Corey Burton as The Mad Hatter * Jeff Bennettt as The March Hare * Wil Ryan as The Dormouse * Corey Burton as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum * Bill Farmer as Dodo * Jim Cummings as The Warlus * Jeff Bennett as The Carpenter * Jim Cummings as Bill the Lizard * Corey Burton as The Doorknob * Corey Burton as The Caterpillar * Jim Cummings as The Cheshire Cat * April Winchell as The Queen of Hearts * Rob Paulsen as The King of Hearts * Corey Burton as The Card Soldiers * Bread-and-Butterflies * Hammer and Pencil Birds * Mome Raths * The Curious Oysters * Hedgehogs * Flamingos Peter Pan * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Tinker Bell (No Voice) * Hynden Walch as Wendy Darling * Carter Treneer as John Darling * Justin Felbinger as Michael Darling * Corey Burton as Captain Hook * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee * Dee Bradley Baker as Tick-Tock the Crocodile * Jeff Bennett as The Pirate Crew * John DiMaggio as The Indian Chief * Mae Whitman as Tiger Lily * Lyons Luke Mathias as Slightly * Bradley Pierce as Nibs * Hayden Rolence as The Twins * Joshua Rush as Cubby * Frank Welker as Tootles Lady and the Tramp * Jodi Benson as Lady * Jeff Bennett as Tramp * Jim Cummings as Tony * Michael Gough as Joe * Jasmine Guy as Peg * Jeff Bennett as Trusty * Jeff Bennett as Jock * Tress MacNeille as Aunt Sarah * Tress MacNeille as Si and Am Sleeping Beauty * Kate Higgins as Aurora * Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip * Frank Welker as Samson * Corey Burton as King Stefan * Freda Foh Shen as Queen Leah * Jeff Bennett as King Hubert * Susanne Blakeslee, Russi Taylor and Tress MacNeille as Flora, Fauna and Merryweather * Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent * Diablo (Cameo) * Dee Bradley Baker as The Maleficent's Goons 101 Dalmatians * Michael Gough as Pongo * Kath Soucie as Perdita * Tress MacNeille as Patch * Lily Cassano as Penny * Russi Taylor as Lucky * Kath Soucie as Rolly * The Dalmatian Puppies * Jan Rabson as Roger Radcliffe * Jodi Benson as Anita Radcliffe * Russi Taylor as Nanny * Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil * Jeff Bennett and Maurice LaMarche as Jasper and Horace The Sword in the Stone * Haley Joel Osment as Wart (King Arthur) * Jeff Bennett as Merlin * Andre Stojka as Archimedes * Andre Stojka as Sir Ector * Jeff Bennett as Sir Kay * Jess Harnell as Sir Pellinore * Russi Taylor as Madam Mim Mary Poppins * Jennifer Hale as Mary Poppins * Jan Rabson as Bert * The Pearly Band * Corey Burton as The Penguin Waiters The Jungle Book * Neel Sethi as Mowgli * Joel McCrary as Baloo * Bob Joles as Bagheera * Jim Cummings as Colonel Hathi * Hayden Rolence as Hathi, Jr. * Jim Cummings as King Louie * Jim Cummings as Flunkey * The Bandar-log * Jim Cummings, Jeff Bennett, Jess Harnell and Baron Davis as Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy * Jim Cummings as Kaa * Corey Burton as Shere Khan * Mae Whitman as Shanti The Aristocats * Russi Taylor as Duchess * Joel McCrary as Thomas O'Malley * Max Charles as Toulouse * Tara Strong as Marie * Joshua Rush as Berlioz * Jim Cummings as Roquefort * Cree Summer as Frou-Frou * Tom Kane as Edgar Balthazar * Rob Paulsen and Bill Farmer as Napoleon and Lafayette * Kath Soucie and Tress MacNeille Abigail and Amelia Gabble * Bill Farmer as Uncle Waldo * Phil LaMarr as Scat Cat * The Alley Cats Bedknobs and Broomsticks * Jim Cummings as King Leonidas * Jeff Bennett as Secretary Bird Robin Hood * Maurice LaMarche as Robin Hood * Joel McCrary as Little John * Jodi Benson as Maid Marian * Tress MacNeille as Lady Kluck * Jeff Bennett as Friar Tuck * Max Charles as Skippy Rabbit * Colm Feore as Alan-A-Dale * Kevin Michael Richardson as Prince John * Jeff Bennett as Sir Hiss * Bill Farmer as The Sheriff of Nottingham * Bill Farmer and Tom Kenny as Trigger and Nutsy * John DiMaggio as Captain Crocodile * The Rhino Guards The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh * Travis Oates as Piglet * Jim Cummings as Tigger * Tom Kenny as Rabbit * Bud Luckey as Eeyore * Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Kanga * Scott Bakula as Roo * Graig Ferguson as Owl * Bill Farmer as Gopher * Neel Sethi as Christopher Robin The Rescuers * Samuel West as Bernard * Russi Taylor as Miss Bianca * Maurice LaMarche as Orville * Frank Welker as Evinrude Pete's Dragon * Frank Welker as Elliott The Fox and the Hound * Max Charles as Tod * Justin Felbinger as Copper The Black Cauldron * Haley Joel Osment as Taran * Tara Strong as Eilonwy * Atticus Shaffer as Gurgi * Jeff Bennett as Fflewddur Fflam * Frank Welker as Hen Wen * Corey Burton as Horned King * Phil Fondacaro as Creeper * Dee Bradley Baker as The Horned King's Guards * Frank Welker as Gwythaints The Great Mouse Detective * Maurice LaMarche as Basil of Baker Street * Jeff Bennett as Dr. David Q. Dawson * Tara Strong as Olivia Flaversham * David Tennant as Hiram Flaversham * Frank Welker as Toby * Rob Paulsen as Fidget * Corey Burton as Professor Ratigan * Thugs Oliver & Company * Joshua Rush as Oliver * Sam Vincent as Dodger * Sherly Lee Ralph as Rita * Cheech Marin as Tito * Jeff Bennett as Francis * Corey Burton as Einstein * Bette Midler as Georgette * Jeff Bennett as Fagin * Tara Strong as Jenny * Tim Curry as Bill Sykes * Michael Wincott and Carl Weintraub as Roscoe and DeSoto The Little Mermaid * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Ben Schwartz as Flounder * Philip Lawrence as Sebastian * Chris Edgerly as Scuttle * Tim Allen as King Triton * Carolyn Hennesy as Flounder's Mother (Only Appearance) * Will Ryan as Harold the Seahorse * April Winchell as Ursula * Corey Burton as Flotsam and Jetsam * Gabriella (No Voice) * Pamela Adlon as Ollie * Frank Welker as Spot the Killer Whale The Rescuers Down Under * Frank Welker as Marahute * Hayden Rolence as Cody Beauty and the Beast * Julie Nathanson as Belle * Robby Benson as The Beast * Jeff Bennett as Lumière * David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth * Emma Thompson as Mrs. Potts * Nathan Mack as Chip * Kimmy Robertson as Fifi * Jo Anne Worley as Wardrobe * Corey Burton as Maurice * Richard White as Gaston * Frank Welker as Philippe * Jesse Corti as LeFou * Gaston's Buddies Aladdin * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Jim Meskimen as The Genie * Frank Welker as Abu * Jeff Bennett as The Sultan * Frank Welker as Rajah * The Magic Carpet * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Frank Welker as The Cave of Wonders * Jim Cummings as Razoul * Royal Guards The Lion King * Max Charles as Simba * Diamond White as Nala * James Earl Jones as Mufasa * Veena Bidasha as Sarabi * Barbara Goodson as Sarafina * Khary Payton as Rafiki * Jeff Bennett as Zazu * Jim Cummings as Gopher * Kevin Schon as Timon * Erine Sabella as Pumbaa * Jim Cummings as Scar * Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi * Cheech Marin as Banzai * Jim Cummings as Ed * Hyenas * Wildebeests Pocahontas * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Donal Gibson as John Smith * John Kassir as Meeko * Frank Welker as Flit * Danny Mann as Percy * Jim Cummings as Chief Powhatan * Jim Cummings as Kekata * Linda Hunt as Grandmother Willow * Michelle St. John as Nakoma * David Ogden Stiers as Governor Ratcliffe * David Ogden Stiers as Wiggins * Indians * Settlers Toy Story * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Rob Paulsen as Mr. Potato Head * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Blade Clark as Slinky Dog * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * R. Lee Ermey as Sarge * Jess Harnell as Green Army Men * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Frank Welker as Bullseye * Kelsey Grammer as Stinky Pete * Andrew Stanton as Emperor Zurg * Jeff Pidgeon as Little Green Men * Jodi Benson as Barbie * Michael Keaton as Ken * Ned Beatty as Lotso * Frank Welker as R.C. * Jerome Ranft as Wheezy The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Ari Rubin as Quasimodo * Demi Moore as Esmeralda * Kevin Kline as Phoebus * Patricia Lentz, Charles Kimbrough and Jason Alexander as Laverne, Victor and Hugo * Frank Welker as Djali * Frank Welker as Achilles * Paul Kandel as Clopin * Gary Trousdale as Old Prisoner * David Ogden Stiers as Archdeacon * Corey Burton as Judge Claude Frollo * Corey Burton and Bill Fagerblake as Brutish and Oafish Guard * Frollo's Soldiers Hercules * Tate Donovan as Hercules * Susan Egan as Megara * Robert Costanzo as Philoctetes * Frank Welker as Pegasus * Corey Burton as Zeus * Carolyn Hennesy as Hera * Paul Shaffer as Hermes * Lillias White, Vanéese Y. Thomas, Roz Ryan, LaChanze and Cheryl Freeman as Muses * Rob Paulsen as Hades * Bobcat Goldthwait and Matt Frewer as Pain and Panic * Jim Cummings as Nessus * Tress MacNellie as Fates * Frank Welker as Hydra Mulan * Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan * BD Wong - Li Shang * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Frank Welker as Cri-Kee * Soon-Tek Oh as Fa Zhou * Freda Foh Shen as Fa Li * Barbara Barrie as Grandmother Fa * Frank Welker as Khan * Harvey Fierstein, Gedde Watanable and Jerry Tondo as Yao, Ling and Chien Po * Corey Burton as The Emperor of China * April Winchell as The Matchmaker * George Takei as First Ancestor Fa * James Hong as Chi-Fa * Miguel Ferrer as Shan Yu * Hayabusa the Falcon (Cameo) * Hun Army A Bug's Life * Dave Foley as Flik * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Atta * Emily Hahn as Dot * Susan Silo as Queen * Michael Gough as Mr. Soil * Edie McClurg as Dr. Flora * Robert Costanzo as Thorny * Jeff Bennet as Cornelious * Frank Welker as Aphie * John Ratzenberger as P.T. Flea * Brad Garrett as Dim * Bonnie Hunt as Rosie * Jerome Ranft as Heimlich * Denis Leary as Francis * David Hyde Pierce as Slim * Carolyn Hennesy as Gypsy * Corey Burton as Manny * Michael McShane as Tuck and Roll * Kevin Spacey as Hopper * Richard Kind as Molt * Frank Welker as Thumper * Jan Rabson and Carlos Alazraqui as Axel and Loco * Grasshoppers * Frank Welker as Bird Tarzan * Michael T. Weiss as Tarzan * Minnie Driver as Jane Porter * Jeff Bennett as Archimedes Q. Porter * Rosie O'Donnell as Terk * Wayne Knight as Tantor * Glenn Glose as Kala * Gregg Berger as Kerchak * Erik von Detten and Jason Marsden as Flynt and Mungo * Danny Mann as Baby Baboon * Brain Blessed as Clayton * Thugs * Frank Welker as Sabor Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Crossovers